Girl Gangs
by kellym01
Summary: the betas have gone home for the holidays and guess where that is and there one of the few gangs of the areas as are the winx, the gang approach the winx for help with the beta problem what is going to happen plz R&R i don't own recess or winx club, got bored and wrote this see what you think, no flames plz


"hey guys did you here what happened to the Ashley's the other day" Spinelli said, they were currently walking to school.

"no what?" Vince asked.

"they were hit by the beta's they took all their make up and cash and even gave them a beating when they threatened to go to the teachers and their parents" she replied.

"who are the beta's?" Gus asked confused and from the urgency in their voices he knew it was something big.

"their a girl gang, bad girls from college, I didn't think they'd be back so soon, no one dare get in their way, their families are rich, about a million times worse than the Ashleys, they strike when ever and where ever they please, there even rumoured to have powers but no one has I ever found out if it's true or not and if they're back it's going t be a treacherous journey back and to school" CJ answered.

"wow, they're really that bad" Gus gasped.

"I'd say worse" mikey added earning a bunch of yes and other gestures of agreement from the others.

"yeah and if there back then have one choice" Vince said looking at CJ, who only sighed in defeat.

"okay we'll speak to them after school" TJ said.

"who?" Gus then asked, confusion showing on his face as he looked at his friend who only let out another sigh before saying.

"the winx, another gang also rumoured to have powers only it has never been seen, their the only ones who have faced the beta's and got away and caused them trouble, each member is specialised in certain areas, similar to the betas, but they normally need some incentive to get involved, but if it's the betas they may get involved for free, I just hope there back as there also college girls so they might not even be back yet" CJ explained as they entered the school and all day heard rumours about the sudden appearance of the betas.

After school…

The gang headed down the street and turned down a few alley ways until they got to under a high way bridge where a warehouse stood a few feet away, the group then entered the old, creepy warehouse, the only light was that of sunlight coming through dusty and shattered windows, all around them were un opened wooden crates some beneath white sheets, others weren't, there was metal stairs that led to a bridge above everything, they then noticed a girl with pigtails sat a top of one of the crates.

"what do you want?" she asked, he features hidden by the shadows.

"help…the betas have returned and their causing havoc again and we thought you'd like to help us out…you'd get to annoy the betas life before" CJ said, the girl on the crate then looked across to another where a high pitched cross between a cackle and mocking laughter.

"betas 'laugh' what do you think girls" said the voice, the group couldn't make her out but they could tell she was a blonde, but that was all they could tell from her being in the shadows. "what do you think bloom?" the voice then asked as she and the other girl looked up to the old, rusted metal bridge where the shape of another girl could be made out leaning on the banister, she appeared to be in deep thought.

"hmm…why not, yo tech any idea where their new hide out would be?" she then asked, another girl the could be seen when the gang looked into the far left corner, her face was then lit up as she checked some kind of gadget as she inserted data, she had short pink hair and wasn't exactly bad looking and appeared to be the brains of the gang.

"found um, there on the other side of town according to the data of their previous hang outs and will mostly strike vector 7-5 and will wait until they see another new victim hop along" she said and CJ then looked back to the other girl on the metal bridge and swore he saw her smirk at the revelation and TJ could guess why, they were about to use the element of surprise against the girls who had been a pain in their buts since pre-school and they didn't even know the winx were back as well as them.

"yeah, we'll help you and your friends brother" bloom said causing all of TJ's friends to gasp he had never said she was his older sister.


End file.
